


我哥总想跟我离婚04

by Xingxingcuipian



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingxingcuipian/pseuds/Xingxingcuipian
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	我哥总想跟我离婚04

“好久不……不是，不好意思，你谁？”

男人轻笑，看着肖战的眼睛说：“我知道你还在生我的气，阿战。”他嗓音低沉，挠着人的耳朵。

肖战避开男人的目光，转回身去，捏着玻璃杯往嘴里送了一口酒，“别高抬了自己，我还不至于记你这么多年。”

“阿战，这么多年了我一直忘不了你，我们复合吧，好吗？”这男人的劣根展露无遗，他连绕个圈子都懒。

肖战转头看了看旁边的男人，他嘴角噙笑，一副胸有成竹的表情，好像他一句不痛不痒的“忘不了”别人就一定会哭着跟他回去。如果是几年前的肖战，或许会被他几句话就糊弄的心软，会因为他的甜言蜜语迷了心窍。肖战不得不承认，眼前的男人长了一张对他胃口的脸，他以前表现给他的那份自信和照顾让他尝尽了甜头。可时过多年，肖战已经明白，感情不是块糖，只要它有漂亮的外衣，里头够甜他就会弯着嘴角去够，靠着那甜过不了一辈子，“明总是最近空虚了，想起有我这么号人物，来拿我消遣来了？”

男人似乎没有料到肖战会这般不近人情，全没有几年前那么好糊弄，当初事发突然，被他圈在远处的小白兔不知是一时兴起还是真的变聪明了，竟然不跟他打声招呼就一个人跑来找他，才撕破了那层他没怎么用心掩盖的窗户纸。

“谁没个年轻不懂事的时候，等懂事了回过味来了才知道谁才是最好的。阿战，别跟我置气了，这么多年你不理我气也出够了，玩也玩够了吧，回来吧。”

肖战被他气笑了，懒得再跟他废话，忍着一顿恶心，举起他的手给他看他无名指上的戒指，“我结婚了，明总还是找别人玩去吧。”

男人的眼神有些诧异，盯着他无名指上的戒指看了半晌。据他打听到的消息，没听说肖战跟谁结了婚，一圈朋友里也没请谁去过参加过婚礼吃过喜宴，想到这，男人突然笑的更明目张胆了，看肖战的眼神就跟看家里顽皮非要跟他作对的稚童一般。“阿战，真就这么生我的气，连这么拙劣的谎言也要编来骗我？”

“……”肖战简直不知道该说什么好，这男人的脸皮到底是什么做的？自恋成这样，当初自己怎么就瞎了眼看上了这种货。

肖战觉得自己再多看他一眼都觉得脏，更懒得再跟他多说一句，只好用行动来告诉他他有多不招人待见。肖战站起身来，当对方不存在似的就要走，却被他拽住了手腕。他回头瞪他，男人像是看不见肖战眼里的厌恶似的，脸上仍挂着笑，却终于闭了嘴。

两个人就这么僵持着，不远处坐在沙发上与笑眯眯的男孩子逗笑的阿俊不经意往这边一瞥。他皱着眉眯起眼想看清拉着肖战手腕的男人是谁，等他终于认出那人时，他几乎条件反射般的从软乎乎的沙发上弹了起来，也不顾旁边人或是被他吓了一跳，或是喊他的名字，一边快速往肖战的方向走，一边掏出手机来给王一博发了消息。

阿俊距离肖战一步远的时候调整了自己的步速，以免跌了肖战的份，他学着男人的模样，半笑半不笑的朝他打招呼，“学长什么时候回来的，怎么不提前知会一声，好给你接风。”

男人终于肯把黏在肖战脸上的眼神分给旁人，他看了阿俊一眼，在记忆里努力搜索有关这张脸的记忆，他想起了，这人是肖战的发小，然后毫不生分的也跟他打起了招呼，“阿俊，好久不见啊。”

阿俊心里翻了个白眼，希望永远都不要再见到这个人。他扫了一眼肖战被男人拉住的手腕，意有所指地问：“学长这是要带战去哪玩？也带我一个呗。”

男人这才松开肖战的手腕， 还是保持着那副半笑不笑的表情看着肖战，“那要看阿战愿不愿意跟我去了。”

不等肖战表露出厌恶，阿俊先接了话：“害，战都是有家室的人了，今天还是我厚着脸皮跟小博打了电话才把他拖出来的，等会小博下了班就来接他，怕是不能再跟我们玩了。”

男人挑了挑眉，看着肖战，肖战正敲着手机键盘不知在回谁的消息，没等他输入框里的消息发送出去，他的手机铃声便急不可耐的响了起来，肖战没有丝毫犹豫就接了起来，没等对方先说一个“喂”字，肖战就先问：“一博，你到哪了？”

王一博愣了愣，不知道肖战又是演哪出，他刚刚收到阿俊发给他的消息，让他去酒吧接肖战，也没说清楚是什么情况，再问的时候又收不到回复了，便给肖战发了消息，聊天界面上方断断续续的出现“对方正在输入……”却迟迟没有收到回复，便干脆打了电话过来。他一边回答“在路上了，有点堵车，你再等一会儿，”一边拿了摩托车钥匙准备出门，出门前想了想换成了汽车钥匙，顺手从衣架上给肖战捎了件棉衣。

“好，你路上慢点开车，注意安全。”

“好。”

肖战挂断了电话，抬头看正死死盯着他的男人，男人的脸色不太好看，之前一直半笑不笑的表情他终于懒得继续维持，收了那一半笑意，只剩了一张冷着的脸。肖战收回目光，转身坐回吧台前，继续喝刚刚没喝完的那杯玛格丽特，“阿俊，一博等会儿就到，你一会儿跟我们一块儿走还是和明凡去继续嗨？”

没等阿俊回答，男人脸上的表情终于绷不住了，不再顾着什么风度，也不再装模作样地端着了，一把夺过肖战手里的酒杯，怒不可遏地道：“不可能，你怎么可能和别人结婚？你还在喝玛格丽特，这是我最喜欢的酒，你是知道的。”男人像一只疯狗似的乱叫，要多难看有多难看。

肖战选择性的忽略了他莫名其妙的问题，又跟调酒师要了一杯酒，“我竟然不知道原来这世界上喜欢喝玛格丽特的只有你一个人。”

男人完全失了风度，不计形象的非要让肖战承认喜欢他，一个人在旁边絮絮叨叨，阿俊守在肖战旁边，生怕这疯男人真的失心疯伤了肖战。

在男人想要伸手去拉肖战的时候，王一博急火火的来了，把顺手拿来的棉衣按着肖战的肩膀覆了上去，好像全然没有注意到旁边还有其他人，“穿这么薄出来，冻感冒了谁伺候你。”这话听起来像是责备，可任谁听都满是宠溺。

王一博一进门看到肖战被一个男人纠缠的时候就明白了怎么回事，只是不清楚到底是什么人能让肖战想起他这个合法丈夫，而且还在酒吧里往自己的无名指上戴了婚戒——肖战只有在长辈面前的时候才会戴着婚戒，直到王一博经过那人旁边时匆匆瞥了一眼那男人的脸。

他认得这张脸，他在肖战的手机里看到过，那时候还是他的手机屏保。六年前那天晚上，肖战喝的晕晕乎乎，在他面前毫无遮掩的指着自己的手机屏保哭着跟他说这是他喜欢了五年的人，背着他跟别的男人滚了床单被他亲眼撞见。这张脸即使过了六年，即使变了模样，他也不会认错，他知道这个男人给了肖战什么，也知道他对肖战来说意味着什么。王一博本能的想在这个男人面前护着肖战，他将肖战揽进怀里，探头在他脸前闻了闻，轻声问他喝了多少酒，晕不晕，肖战没说话，软绵绵的靠在王一博身上，摇了摇头。

王一博先是转头跟阿俊说道：“以后不要带他来这种地方，他酒量不好，还有……”他不动声色的往旁边男人身上扫了一眼，意有所指地继续说：“这地方什么乱七八糟的人都有，他来了我不高兴。”

阿俊连忙应声：“哎，就偶尔来这么一次不也提前跟你报备过了吗，回去你别数落战，是我硬拖他来的。”

王一博心道“一个个的不去当演员真是浪费资源。”面上轻飘飘的“嗯”了一声，就要搂着肖战往外走。

男人在旁边默声听他们几个一来一去的，直到这时才开口，他拦在王一博和肖战面前，又露出那副带笑不笑的脸，“你就是阿战的男朋友？你们什么时候认识的，以前从没听他提过你。”男人这话说的暧昧，换谁听了都不舒服，非得当场撩起袖子给他一拳不可，可王一博哪是一般人，当即回道：“哦，你就是战……阿战的学长吧？我倒是常听他提起你，说你以前在学校很照顾他。”

男人脸色当即变了几变，显然是没料到对方竟会这么说，像一拳打在了软绵绵的棉花上，还陷了进去，闷在里头，力气使不上，拔不出来了。王一博不想多纠缠，没给对方反应的时间，搂着肖战出去了。

刚一走出酒吧门口，王一博回头看了一眼，见没人跟出来，立马把手从肖战身上撤了回来，并在肖战动作之前迅速往旁边挪了一步。肖战身上没了支撑，身子一歪差点就要往旁边摔去。王一博见势不对，反应迅速，立马又挪了回来，在肖战说出那句“一博，扶我一下”的时候将他好好的揽了回去。看到王一博来的时候肖战是有心演戏给明凡看，这会儿却是酒精发作是真的头重脚轻了起来。

“怎么了？”王一博轻声问肖战。

肖战摇了摇头，说“没事”。可王一博感觉出来了，肖战浑身发着抖，似乎将全身的力量都压在了他身上，王一博还想再问问肖战，却在看到肖战面如白纸的脸色时突然反应过来了什么。

肖战不过是强装的镇定罢了。

那个男人带给肖战的一切都太过刻骨铭心，又锥心刺骨。他给了肖战无微不至的照顾和腻进蜜罐似的甜，然后又狠狠地给了他无尽的痛苦和折磨，是这个男人让肖战变成了现在这个样子——没心没肺好像对什么都没所谓，别人说他什么他也全然不在意，常年混在酒吧里，一副浪荡公子的样子，好像谁都能睡。

王一博揽着肖战腰的那只手在他腰窝处轻轻揉了揉安抚着他，很贴心的没有再出声打扰他 就那样静静地站在原地陪着他，充当他的拐杖。等他感觉肖战平静下来的时候，才假装什么都没放生过一样侧头问他：“回家吗？”

肖战从王一博身上撤回来，应了声“嗯。”

开车回家的路上，王一博侧头看坐在副驾驶的肖战，肖战身上还裹着他出门前顺手从衣架上拿的厚棉衣，歪着脑袋靠在椅背上，胸口一上一下的起伏着，似乎是睡着了。但王一博不太相信，肖战大概是醒着的，毕竟刚刚见到了在他心里原本已经“死了”的前男友，任谁都不会心大到屁股才挨着座位就能睡得过去。他出声叫了几声“战哥”，却没见人醒，又伸手在他脸前晃了晃，也没见有什么反应，想他大概是因为酒精的作用真的睡了过去。他知道肖战酒量不怎么好，基本一杯就倒，但酒品不错，醉了就自己找个地方往旁边一歪闭着眼睡过去，绝不缠着别人吹牛皮侃大山，也不会不分场合就放声高歌，他也就只有在醉酒之后才乖巧的有个人样。王一博收回目光，心里酸胀胀的。

到家的时候肖战还在睡着，王一博没忍心叫醒他，悄悄下了车绕到一侧，轻手轻脚的将肖战从副驾驶上抱了下来。肖战比他见到的还要消瘦些。

肖战一身的烟酒气，倒未必都是他自己的，大多都是从旁人身上沾来的，他不抽烟，酒也只是浅尝辄止，今晚似乎是真的喝多了。王一博把肖战放到床上，将他身上的外衣都去了，又拧了毛巾来替他擦了擦，给他换了家居服，折腾了一通之后竟也没把肖战折腾醒。

王一博蹲在床边看肖战的睡颜，心里还是酸胀胀的，这样好看的一张脸，这样让他喜欢的一个人，就在他眼前，毫无防备的入了眠。他抬手想去碰一碰他夹在睡眼间长长的睫毛，刚抬起来又收了回去，他连一点都不敢逾距，怕思念疯长，怕情陷深淤。

他静静地看了一会儿，蹲的脚都麻了才站起来打算出去，可才一转身，身后那人的手就精准无误地抓住了他的手腕，王一博顿时有种被当场抓包的心虚。他刚想转回身去跟肖战解释，却听见身后含含糊糊的说了句“别走”，王一博的心慢了一拍。

他转身看床上的人，那人还闭着眼没醒，呼吸清浅，手上的力气却是不小，他又念了声“别走”。

王一博想他该是做了什么噩梦，反握住肖战的手，又想蹲回去，还没来得及往下蹲，便被肖战手上突然加大的力气拽了下去。

肖战突然睁开了眼睛，眼里漫上一层水汽，好似酒精没被吸收干净，盛进了他的眼睛里。他一个翻身力气大的不像是一个如此瘦弱的人该有的，将王一博压在了身下，王一博眼皮跳了一跳。

王一博脑子乱成一团浆糊，分不清现在肖战是醉着还是醒着，似乎醒了，又好像还醉着。他试探性的唤了一声“战哥”，肖战看着他，过了一会儿才从嗓子里发出一个“嗯”的应声。

王一博问他：“战哥你醒了吗？”

“嗯。”

“头疼不疼？难不难受？我去给你倒杯水喝？”

肖战摇了摇头，然后整个人卸了全身的力气往王一博身上一压，将全身的重量都压在了王一博身上，一动也不动了。

“……敢情是拿我当人肉靠垫。”王一博翻了个白眼心道。

也不知过了多久，肖战又猛地抬起头来，直直的看着王一博，王一博还没开口问肖战又怎么了，肖战的脸便瞬间在他瞳孔里放大，他的唇上覆上了一片冰凉，柔软的，带着些酒气，王一博的心跳彻底停拍，不肯动了。

王一博只觉得头顶“轰”地一声巨响，有什么炸开了，像是一团小火花，又像是爆破的巨石。肖战趴在他身上对他又舔又啃，王一博却无心他顾的自我挣扎着，一边他不想乘人之危，一边又想着反正是他先动的嘴中不断拉扯。

最后，理智占了上风，伸手将人一把推开，故意跌着脸色，狠着心说：“我对醉鬼没兴趣。”

肖战却像是没听见般又缠了上来，不依不饶的，他把头埋在王一博的肩头，在他脖颈处又拱又蹭，似乎一直没有找到舒服的位置，手也不老实的在他身上乱动，把王一博蹭出了一股火。

王一博忍着快要吞噬他理智的欲火，哑着声音问肖战：“知道我是谁吗？”

肖战又在他身上拱了拱，像是终于找到了一个舒服的姿势，终于消停了，然后轻轻的回了一个“嗯”字，从他鼻子里轻轻呼出来的气息洒在王一博的脖子上，王一博终于再也忍不住了。

前一秒还在说着“我对醉鬼没兴趣”，下一秒就翻身将人压在身下，反客为主，他想，不管了，我喜欢这个人，想要将他据为己有，想要他的一切，全部都要。

强烈的占有欲和侵犯欲瞬间淹没了他的全部理智，细密的吻一个接着一个，从他的眉眼到他的下巴，掠过喉结又转到胸前，像以前梦里的场景般和他耳鬓厮磨。

王一博将自己反复想象过的画面慢慢重复着，他几乎没什么理智，身下人被水汽氤氲着的漂亮眸子，带着一抹红晕的脸颊，耳尖染上的那一点粉被让他喜欢的不得了，身下人牵动着他所有的欢喜，这些年早已侵入他的骨髓。他想这这个人是他的，是他一个人的，恨不得将他藏起来，不给别人看一眼。他想让全世界都知道，他是他的。

欲火滚了一遍越滚越大，身下的欲望连着头先十几年的喜欢一同涌来，他难耐的呻==吟出声，软绵绵的，黏糊糊的，湿漉漉的。等他完全进入的时候，他的眼角逼出了一点生理盐水，裹着额角渗出的汗珠一同滚落进枕头里，悄无声息的藏了起来。他低头吻他的眼角，哄他“别哭”。

他无意识的喊了谁的名字，唤了声“小宝”，王一博只听得末尾一个“宝”字，怔愣了一下，身下的动作也停了下来，晃了下神，独自琢磨了片刻，才反应过来，能得他如此亲昵的称呼，该是只有那折磨得他兵荒马乱的那个男人。王一博咬了咬牙发了狠似的冲撞起来，将他撞得上下颠簸，话不成句的出口求饶也不肯放过他。

他嫉妒疯了那个男人，即使是给了他无尽的痛苦，即使是个渣男，可他还是忘不了他，他的内心深处住着的依旧是那个面目可憎的男人，即使是在行床笫之事，他满心满眼还是那个男人，或许从一开始他就将他错认成了那人。

王一博将肖战折腾了半宿，折腾的肖战眼皮再也懒得掀起来，才终于肯放过他，将迷迷糊糊昏睡了过去的肖战抱起来去浴室给他清理，然后将肖战抱回了他的房间。

第二天王一博醒得早，看着睡在身侧的肖战，又想起昨晚的荒唐事，一股乘人之危的心虚感顺着他的脊椎往上爬，又想到肖战昨晚仰着脖子半眯着眼用湿漉漉的声音唤的那声“宝”，连尾音都缠绵黏连，一股无名火又不打招呼的冲了上来，他一时不知该怎么面对肖战了，干脆起床去厨房看看有什么可以充当早餐的食物。

等王一博做好早餐后，回房见肖战还在睡着，在叫醒他还是任他继续睡中犹豫了几秒，然后做到床边轻声唤他。

肖战揉了揉自己的眼睛，似乎没觉出什么，许是昨晚真的是酒精起了作用让他一觉醒来就全都忘了，王一博一边暗自庆幸又一边失落着。

肖战掀开被子下床，脚着地起身的时候脚一软差点没站稳，被眼疾手快的王一博扶了一把，肖战后知后觉的去看王一博，王一博眼神闪躲，吞吞吐吐的说：“昨晚……”

肖战脸上没什么表情，没等王一博说出个昨晚怎么了来便说：“昨晚我喝多了，就当我酒后乱=性，你别放在心上。”

王一博仓促准备的说辞被肖战轻飘飘一句“你别放在心上”全数打了回去，闷进了肚子里。

\--tbc


End file.
